


Anatomy

by Issinder



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Learning about physiology is fun, M/M, Nero being a know-it-all, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issinder/pseuds/Issinder
Summary: Reading books is all well and good, but sometimes it is nicer to transfer knowledge in other, more tangible ways.





	Anatomy

Nero turned over a page in his book. A soft breeze came in through the window, carrying with it the scent of the ocean just a few steps away. Since their, ahem, moment a few weeks ago, he’d come here more often, whenever there was a lul in his experiments as he had to wait for the results to come in. Argryss was always happy to have him come over, which still surprised Nero, though he should really know better by now. The man had respected his space and need for privacy, which was a relief. Nero did find, however, that he missed the man’s touch sometimes. Moments like these, being in the same space, each occupied with his own activity, were nice, but sometimes Nero cursed himself for not being more forward. What would he even do? Pounce on the man?

A smile found an exit through Nero’s mouth as he looked up and found Argryss was looking at him over the top of his own volume of some detective series or other.  
Whoops.  
Nero waved awkwardly. ‘Hullo.’  
Argryss laughed a little, then stood up and moved to the bed, leaving his own book behind.  
‘What are you reading?’ the Roegadyn asked.  
‘A book on the physiological structure of the various races that inhabit Eorzea, including the beast tribes. Not the most riveting read, I know, especially compared to…’ Nero nodded at the couch, eyebrows raised.  
‘The Amazing Adventures of Inspector Hildibrand,’ Argryss noted. ‘It’s a hot mess of a book but the author clearly has a great love for the character, which is sometimes enough.’

He gestured for Nero to scoot over and sat down next to him, enjoying the gentle touch of the wind through his hair.  
‘Remind me why I always give you the good seat in the house,’ he mused, casting a sideways glance at his companion.  
‘Because you’re a good host,’ Nero answered, turning over to the next page. Argryss looked over his shoulder to see what page he was on. Their bodies touched and Nero felt a blush creep up on him. Will you stop, he said silently to his face. Stop it.  
‘ “Based on the diameter and thickness of the goblin’s skull, and the location of various bumps upon the skull, the intelligence of the creature and its ability--” Surely, this is all nonsense?’ Argryss said, trying to keep his anger in check as he silently read over the rest of the passage.  
‘Yes, without a doubt, but there was a time when this book was not just in active print but used in education back in Garlemald. I found a copy of it in a pawn shop and thought it best to spirit it away as it were,’ Nero answered, shrinking a bit at his friend’s strong response, even if the anger wasn’t directed at him personally.  
Argryss just nodded, still fuming slightly. ‘As long as I have permission to burn it in the fire pit before the day is out.’  
Nero smiled wryly. ‘If it will make you feel better.’  
‘It will, trust me.’

For a while the two just sat there in silence, Argryss with his arms crossed, caught up in a flurry of his own thoughts, Nero leaning back against the wall, eyes closed.  
‘Apologies,’ the Roegadyn said at least. ‘This subject is… close to my heart. I didn’t mean to--’  
‘Water under the bridge, dear,’ Nero replied, ‘but I do appreciate your apology. Please know that I agree and that this book is utter rubbish. It does not even properly cover actual physiology. Why, I could write a better book on that in my sleep, you know.’  
‘Oh? That’s a bold claim. Very well, let’s see what you can do,’ Argryss unfolded his arms and pointed at his elbow. ‘What is the medical term for this, then?’  
Nero smirked. ‘That, my friend, is called the cubitus. Surely you can come up with something more challenging?’  
Argryss threw the Garlean a counter smirk. ‘Very well, let me see…’ His eyes now had a mischievous gleam to them as he tapped Nero on the knee. ‘This?’  
Nero swallowed. ‘That would be the, ahem, articulatio genus.’  
‘How very articulate. And,’ he tapped Nero gently on the nose,’ this?’  
Nero puffed at the man’s finger as if that was going to help any. ‘Simply the nasus, my friend. Not everything is complex, you know.’  
‘Of course, yes,’ the Roegadyn replied, his eyes fixated on Nero’s neck. ‘And what do we call… this?’ his fingers gently touched the adam’s apple, lingering there a bit longer before retreating. The two men locked eyes.  
‘That… would be the… prominentia laryngea,’ Nero managed to say, as their faces grew ever closer.  
‘And these?’  
Their lips met as Argryss kissed Nero for the second time in weeks. Nero fell back into that same feeling he’d had the first time they kissed, where he wanted more of it, wanted to drown in it. He opened his mouth, letting his tongue touch the other man’s mouth, begging to be let in. Argryss obliged, and inside their mouths a battle for supremacy began. The Roegadyn leaned over and pulled Nero on top of him so he was straddling him, giving rise a startled yelp from the Garlean.

‘Labia oris!’ Nero said in a high pitch, breaking away from the kiss.  
‘What?’  
‘T-the lips. Labia oris.’  
‘...Ah.’

Argryss smiled a bit sadly. ‘Did I go too far?’  
‘No. No, I…’ Nero looked down at the man, now fully realising the position he was in, how much freedom of movement he had.  
He took a deep breath and unbuttoned his friend’s waistcoat. Argryss threw him a questioning look but did not interfere. Waistcoat now unbuttoned, Nero proceeded with the buttons on the shirt. Once he’d exposed Argryss’ muscled torso to the open air, he began to trace a finger down the man’s body, starting at the right ear.  
‘Lobulus auriculae,’ he said, gently touching the earlobe before leaning in and nibbling on it, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from his subject.  
‘This is the musculus sternocleidomastoideus,’ he said, running his finger down the length of the muscle on the side of Argryss’ neck.  
‘That’s quite a mouthful,’ the Roe managed to respond, but Nero had already moved on.  
‘Clavicula,’ the Garlean said with added relish as he let the word run across his tongue and into the other man’s skin as he bent over and gently licked the collarbone with the tip of his tongue. Argryss closed his eyes and moaned, making Nero feel rather smug indeed. He felt something else, as well, a bit further down on his compatriot’s physique.  
‘This bone here is called the sternum, but that’s a fairly oft-used term so let’s not dwell on that for too long,’ Nero pondered out loud as he traced his finger down Argryss’ chest, moving his body down so that his groin rubbed against the other man’s. The Roegadyn inhaled sharply, and his eyes were beginning to take on a predatory look, but he restrained himself and let Nero do what he did best: be knowledgeable and enticing.  
‘The muscles comprising this wonderful six-pack upon the abdomen are called the rectus abdominis,’ Nero continued, tracing them with his fingers before moving himself down further to kiss each muscle. At this point, Argryss was about ready to grab the man and tear all his clothes off him, but he simply grabbed hold of the bed linen and held back.

Nero swallowed. He’d covered all the more decent body parts but he knew where he wanted to go. He looked up at Argryss and saw the struggle. This man wanted him. He wanted Nero in ways Nero never thought he’d actually be wanted.  
‘Well, I suppose I shouldn’t keep a lady waiting,’ the Garlean quipped, trying to hide his insecurity. Argryss gave a short, throaty laugh as Nero set to work on unbuckling his belt. Once unbuckled, Nero started undoing the buttons on the trousers, which wasn’t easy considering they were currently being taxed by the force of the Roegadyn’s rather sizeable erection. Eventually, he managed it, and all that was left were the smallclothes, which were already showing some hints of precum. Nero smirked.  
‘I didn’t know you found medical terminology such an enticing subject, Argryss,’ he teased as he undid the knot at the top and pulled down the undergarment. He’d never really looked at another man’s equipment from this close, at least not with the intent of doing anything with it. Of course, Roegadyn physiology was generally all about being bigger and broader than most other peoples in Eorzea, so he could not tell if he was looking at something oversized or exactly average. All Nero knew was that there was no way all of this was going to fit inside his hand, let alone his mouth.  
‘I… am not experienced,’ he stammered, immediately wondering if he really should have said that or if he should just have got on with it.  
Argryss’ look softened. ‘If it makes you feel any better, neither am I.’  
Nero looked up. ‘You… are not?’  
Argryss shook his head. ‘I know my way around a woman’s body, but the one man I’ve loved, well… He passed away before anything could come of it.’ The Roegadyn’s eyes had a sadness to them, but he shook it off.  
‘I am sorry to hear that,’ Nero replied softly.  
‘Not as sorry as I am to have mentioned it,’ Argryss grinned, noticing his own erection losing some of its edge. Nero, realising this was absolutely his cue, cocked an eyebrow.  
‘Goodness me, we can’t have you nodding off in class,’ the Garlean said, taking on a shocked expression. ‘This must be erectified immediately.’  
Argryss burst out in a deep, persistent fit of uncontrollable laughter, which made Nero smile and took away the sadness that had threatened to overshadow their little adventure. Feeling a bit more at ease, he took Argryss’ cock in one hand and started stroking it with slow, deliberate movements, earning him a very delectable moan from his subject. Urged on in this manner, Nero proceeded to increase his speed a little, only to slow down again as he bent down and slowly took the other man’s cock in his mouth, running his tongue across the tip in a circular motion.  
‘By the twelve, Nero,’ Argryss gasped, trying not to buck his hips upwards and startle the good physiologist.  
‘Hmmm?’ Nero said, taking his mouth away. ‘Oh? Did you like this?’  
‘You fucking tease, I swear--’ Argryss was going to say more, but Nero’s mouth was back in position as he combined stroking the shaft and teasing the tip with his tongue. The Garlean had the nerve to look up at him and smirk as he ran his teeth across the tip, at which point Argryss had had enough of purely being a recipient. He grabbed a fistful of Nero’s hair and gently but firmly pulled his face up as he leaned forward and kissed him, tasting himself.

‘Class dismissed, time for teacher to get a treat,’ he mumbled as he rid himself of his shirt and waistcoat and pulled Nero’s long-sleeved top over his head, revealing a toned but slender body. Nero’s own erection had been steadily growing during the proceedings, so now it was Argryss’ turn to struggle with buttons as the Garlean could do nothing but stare, his hair now ruffled and a more accurate depiction of how he felt on the inside. At last, the Roegadyn managed to pull down his trousers and smallclothes, and proceeded to take Nero’s erection in his mouth, sucking on it while holding onto the Garlean’s buttocks with both hands. There was no escape. Nero leaned his head back, his breaths coming in short bursts and gasps as his cock kept getting pulled further in until, goodness me how did he manage that?, the entire member had disappeared into the other man’s mouth. The extra pressure from the back of the throat made life difficult for Nero as he tried to contain himself.

‘Arg- Ah, seven hells… Please... Please,’ he begged, though Nero knew not what he was begging for. Argryss opened his mouth and released Nero’s cock back into the world. Sitting up on his knees, he faced the other man and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. To taste himself in another man’s mouth was an amazing thing and Nero tried very hard not to come; it seemed this Warrior of Light had plans for them. Argryss pulled him even closer and clasped both cocks in one of his large hands. He started stroking, slowly and deliberately at first, then faster and more forcefully. Nero could do nothing but stare at the spectacle happening at his groin, and feel himself getting close again. He looked up and was immediately swept up in the most intense, erotic gaze he’d ever had directed at himself by anyone; he wasn’t the only one who was about to lose it.  
‘Nero,’ Argryss said, barely able to string a coherent phrase together.  
‘Hush,’ Nero said, similarly out of composure as he kissed the other man, fisting his hair and pushing his tongue into his mouth. Argryss responded in kind, and he firmly grabbed one of Nero’s buttocks, squeezing it as he kept stroking. They were both so close. A few more tugs and Argryss felt the pressure build up in Nero’s cock and his abdominal muscles clench as he came, setting off his own climax as he shuddered and moaned, their lips still locked tightly together.  
Argryss slowed down his movements, not stopping until he was sure both of them were spent. They moved their mouths apart, if only for the pleasure of being able to pant properly and catch their breath.

Nero sat back and looked at the Roegadyn.  
‘Goodness,’ he managed to say.  
Argryss climbed over and sat next to him on the bed, back resting against the wall.  
‘Thank you, Nero,’ he said, as he gave the man a surprisingly chaste peck on the cheek.  
The Garlean nodded, still a bit overwhelmed. ‘Should you ever require another lesson, please do ask.’  
~


End file.
